


Молча

by maylinaddams



Series: Kedy [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea FC, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylinaddams/pseuds/maylinaddams
Summary: после матча Тоттенхэм-Челси. ТТХ выиграл 1-0 по пенальти, который привез Кепа.





	Молча

**Author's Note:**

> лохматый, иди утешай долговязого (c)  
> тредику вдохновляющему, как всегда

Кепа был безутешен. Он молча сидел на скамейке, глотая слезы, и ни на кого не смотрел, только резким движением плеча стряхнул руку Вилли, который попробовал подойти к нему. Постепенно раздевалка начала пустеть. Пришлось вставать. Будь это дома, можно было бы сидеть сколько угодно. Но дома бы они не проиграли... Тяжело вздохнув, он бросил перчатки в сумку и поплелся в душ. Всем предстояло возвращение на базу и краткая реабилитация перед сном. Разбор полетов босс милостиво оставлял на утро.  
Быстро смыв грязь, пот, траву и согревшись под горячими струями, Кепа усилием воли вытащил себя из-под душа. Возвращаясь к своим вещам с полотенцем на голове, он не сразу заметил, что в раздевалке кто-то есть. Услышав слабый шорох, он сначала замер, затем медленно оглянулся.  
На соседней скамейке сидел Давид Луис и рассматривал его из-под шапки кудрей.  
Кепа почему-то почувствовал себя неловко, хотя они многократно дефилировали друг перед другом в полуобнаженном или вовсе обнаженном виде, но это было в переполненной раздевалке, под музыку, смех и вопли одноклубников, а сейчас он был один, а Давид полностью одет, даже в куртке. Кепа отчаянно покраснел и зарылся в свои вещи; повернувшись спиной, начал торопливо натягивать трусы на все еще мокрые ноги, ткань застряла, он отчаянно дернул и почувствовал чужие пальцы на своем сжатом кулаке.  
\- Чшшш, - сказал Давид, внезапно оказавшийся совсем близко.  
Через несколько мгновений он убрал руку, отошел на пару шагов и произнес будничным тоном, привалившись к стене:  
\- Все уже в автобусе. Собрались, только тебя ждут. Догоняй, - и, постояв так еще с минуту, вышел из раздевалки.

В автобусе царило уныние. Было тихо, только сзади шептались неугомонные испанцы. Кепа обычно сидел с ними, тем более когда теперь пустовало место, которое обычно занимал Сеск, но сейчас ему не хотелось ни о чем говорить. Единственное оставшееся свободное место оказалось рядом с Давидом. Раздумывать было некогда, Сарри недовольно кряхтел за спиной. Кепа быстро закинул сумку наверх и сел, автобус тут же тронулся.  
Давид уютно молчал, с утешениями не лез, за что Кепа был ему безмерно благодарен. Заткнув уши наушниками, он погрузился в полудрему и только когда автобус уже начал замедлять ход, понял, что все это время прижимался плечом к плечу Давида. Он осторожно скосил глаза в его сторону. Давид с отсутствующим видом прислонился головой к окну и смотрел в темноту. Было тепло и спокойно, внутренняя истерика улеглась словно сама собой.

Автобус остановился, все нехотя зашевелились, забурчали на разные голоса, Давид поднял голову и вопросительно взглянул на Кепу, который все это время смотрел на него задумчивым невидящим взглядом. Кепа вздрогнул, тряхнул головой и встал, тут же ощутив плечом холод и пустоту.

Когда Давид поравнялся с ним на парковке, его внезапно накрыло. Повинуясь неожиданному порыву, он протянул руку и коснулся на ходу его пальцев. Давид замедлил шаг, на этот раз в его глазах кроме вопроса было еще что-то, неуловимое. Кепа, не останавливаясь, ткнулся головой в его пружинящие кудри, пробормотал "Спасибо" и ускорил шаг. Давид за его спиной криво улыбался.


End file.
